Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: JERICHO
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: JERICHO X OC -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside.J ericho comes down to the kitchen to find the foreigner preparing the treats for the upcoming exhibition. He decides to prepare himself a sweet treat while she taunts him for looking like a man from her own world. But how does Jericho looks exactly like this man in the first place? -Enjoy ;)


**Hi everyone, in this M-shot you'll discover how it is that Jericho looks like this foreigner's her old love.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **JERICHO: SWEET TREATS**

.

It had been a little while since the green eyed mercenary foreigner known as Aria Hadron Scherzi had decided to be hired by Jericho Bermuda, the Dodo, Big Boss of a mafia, head gravedigger and director of the only fine arts museum of wonderland, for helping out in all the territories while the country of Diamond recovered from almost disappearing. Which happily for her, put in use many of her skills and kept her busy in all reconstructions and reopening plans in order to either avoid him or distract her from the fact that he was a physical clone of the man she that had been her partner back in her world and that she had (as much as she could) fallen in love with.

Due to his appearance, they had gotten into a swinging fling of interactions and sometimes more than that up to a point where it was hard to tell if they were or weren't together. But for everyone else, they clearly where.

To Jericho, Aria was a blessing. On a professional level, her wide array of knowledge, technologies and whatnot from her world and her experience had drastically lessened the work, speeded up everything and made things efficient and beautifully profitable to a point that he had even gotten free time from his duties. And the fact that she was also a 'boss' from her own group had provided a power belt form both legal and illegal businesses. And on a personal level. He already loved her. Simple as that. Her little pet kitten had unfrozen him from the ice trap set by the queen before the country had started to disintegrate, so she had indirectly saved his life and then she had directly done so when she fought the Jabberwock at the castle. She was simply amazing and he often wondered if she wasn't a dream at all.

This morning, Aria woke up early and was in the museum's living quarters at the kitchen preparing some breakfast for she and Jericho, and lots of cookies, cupcakes and sugary treats for the grand reopening of the west wing of the museum later next night.

The delicious smell of the food guided Jericho's nose towards the kitchen, where he saw her preparing some mix and with her back turned to him and her long braid swinging around while she alternated between humming and singing something in some unknown language. The vision was lovely. She was wearing continuous high heeled sandals, something she deemed as 'household shoes' and very small shorts that let him see her long and fit legs while light caused small shines over the thin metallic lines embed in her skin; complimented by a sunny spaghetti strap tank top with the print of some of the museum's artwork (her idea for adding wearables for the museum's store); and all a blue and white frilly apron that he had no idea where it had come from but that he would praise whoever placed it in the kitchen.

She continued the food preparations and he noticed that she seemed a bit distant. Perhaps she was thinking of 'that guy' back in her world? He approached and gave her a hug from behind, very gently kissing the top of her head and then resting his chin on her head while staring at what she was cooking. It looked good and smelled wonderful.

" _Did you ever prepare such a feast in your world? Or should I feel extra happy and honored?"_ \- Jericho couldn't help but think that he was a constant reminder for her about her world and all she had lost there.

" _Can't remember before I became a mercenary, but after that, I never got the chance to prepare anything fancy. So yeah, feel honored if you want._ " - She barely payed him much attention and set the bowl of white icing on the table and pointed to all the desserts set out all around the counter to cool overnight that she just prepared the icing for.- _"Or merely ignore it. It's is not anything special. As I've mentioned, I can't go back to my world_ "

" _It is special. And so are you._ " - His cheeky smirk twitched into a smile as he kissed her neck. His eyes ignored the delicious desserts as he concentrated on the sweet treat before him.

Aria put the some of the icing into a pastry piping bag and began decorating some of the cupcakes, letting him continue the little kisses on her neck while she leaned on him, before she left the bag on the counter and turned around and just french kissed him. Jericho let out a pleased hum and gallantly wrestled her tongue with his own, massaging and tasting her as he continued until they both parted in need of a breath.

Aria turned around and continued applying the frosting as if nothing had happened. In truth, she had decided to start that kiss because she was very curious about how different this guy was from her old russian love Andrick jeloudov, or perhaps, to convince herself that he was indeed completely different. She had no problem with moving on, but Jericho Bermuda presented her with an impossible situation that forced her to remember what she had already left behind.

" _Your kisses absolutely take my breath away_ " - Jericho cheekily purred as he kissed her cheek and held her close, jumping slightly as he felt her pop her butt back against his hips and curl to strengthen the pressure between their regions. - _"I don't mean to take your actions the wrong way but it appears someone here is a little frisky. I hope you are the same way?_ " - He slightly smiled with excitement as he slid his hands over her hips and gently rubbed them between his large hands.

" _Frisky? You'd had to define that word or use a measurement scale so I can confirm or deny it._ "- She pressed her body against his and welcomed the memory that came with it. Ever since her little trip to Spades she had been forced to acknowledge a bigger degree of emotional contexts, even regarding herself and her past. -" _However I do intend to take this into further examination._ "- Aria turned her head to the side and pulled him into a long and breathless kiss once again -" _How do I taste_ "

" _Mhm~_ "- The part-time mafioso hummed, pecking her on the lips again before licking her upper lip- " _You taste very sweet and spicy, Aria._ "

" _That is because of the chantilly. And you taste like aged wine_ "- The other underworld boss said, kissing the Dodo's neck. _"Are you coming onto me while still a little tipsy_? "

" _I'm afraid I've been caught_ " - He teased. Last night they had shared a drink after preparing the ultimate details for the event - " _However, red wine and something a little sweet go awfully well together."_ \- He suggested as Aria smiled ominously, reaching back and flicking the remaining burner off.

As she turned around and pushed him back against the counter, her hand pressed against his chest, watching him barely avoid staining his nightshirt on the cooling desserts or the icing onto the cooled ones. Her finger trailed down his chest, lingering above the rim of his pants before sliding back up and gently tapping his chin.

Jericho sweetly smiled and gently took her hand before kissing her knuckles.- " _You tease my tongue with your tantalizing taste_ " - He said, letting her slip her hand from his as she took a few steps back. She captivated him and it wasn't because she was a foreigner. He had met Alice Liddell when she passed briefly through Diamond before things went to a still and frozen hell. She had been cute and lovely, but Aria was more proper for his senses.

" _I'm sure I can tease more than your tongue_ "- The white neck merc smiled, giving her hips a little sensual shiver as she step back in front of him, and in one go she got rid of her shorts and dropped them on the floor in a way let the frilly blue and white apron she was wearing barely cover her from his direct view. She passed her hands along her sides and over her hips, pulling the dental string of her underwear so he could see what she was wearing while stepping aside the discarded piece of clothing and kicking the shorts out of the way of her feet.

.

He smiled as he leaned back against the counter, picking a cookie and giving it a bite- " _Dessert and a show? I'm flattered._ " - If he had a heart, like that man from her world it would surely be pounding inside his chest.

A few murmurs outside the kitchen reached his ears and made him glance at the door, fully aware that his guards were there now and could come in if they become too noisy.

Aria noticed him side glancing towards the door and chuckled, taking a step forward to set her hand over his chest . - _"It's your choice if you let everyone know that at least for the moment you are entertaining the foreigner._ "- Careful to always present her front to him so the apron covered her, she sensually circled him, making her hips do some exaggerated but graceful angles with each step. She remembered that Andrick had been easy to tease and wanted to test Jericho too.

" _I rather keep the show private and between us. If I'm getting the foreigner I'd rather have her all for myself_ " - Jericho unbuttoned his shirt while watching her give him a little dance and strip tease, entertained with the riveting foreigner dancing for him and only him. Slowly undoing the bow knot of the apron at the neck and holding it in her teeth to remove her tank top behind the lucky apron that was then tied back. Slowly turning just a bit sideways for him to see that she wasn't wearing a bra, and finally reaching below the apron to take off the nipple pasties and letting her erect nips pop noticeably below the apron's fabric.

Aria waltzed up to him with her hips rocking to either side, leaning in towards him and using a hand to pull his pants down to hip level before sweeping her finger over one of the cakes, ruining the white frosting decoration and pressing it between his pecks and slid it down to his belly button. Jericho leaned back and Aria captured his gaze as she slid her hands over his hip bones, leaning in to lick the sweet frosting off his bare flesh, savoring the sweetness on her tongue, making a true show of it, slowly licking his skin with wide open mouth and extended tongue. Never looking away from his eyes, she carefully studied his reactions and compared them to her old partner and lover. Some gestures were similar, but many were different.

Jericho then slid his hands over her shoulders and gently pushed her back, surprising her so much that she stood dumbfounded.

" _It's not fair that you should be so selfless by doing all the giving. Why not sit back and allow me to take lead?_ " - He suggested, crouching down and tracing his hands over her bare hips and legs.

Aria's expression was unreadable. She had not expected that, but this was the perfect way for her to see in a deeper way how different from Andrick this man was. Let him act and compare behavior patterns that she previously hadn't payed attention to. During her recent time in Diamond she had come to appreciate how different he was in some actions, but still, the sense of being also very similar was ever present. She closed her eyes and smiled confidently- _"Go ahead, show me what you've go_ t."

Jericho returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her legs before standing up, taking her with him as he tried to find a nice clear space on the counter. Since there wasn't any, he popped her off and laid her down on the counter right on top of a cake and watched her somewhat surprised expression at the cool frosting and bread of the cake pressed up into her back to offer a sweet cushion.

" _Before saying or doing anything, if things get messy you'll have to clean up your mess_ "- Aria just so slightly tilted her head and accommodated herself on the ruined cake.

He set set his finger into the syrup and cream mix and then passed it over her knee before licking it. - _"I'll thoroughly clean up all the mess, I promise._ _Sweets and chocolates have always been a personal favorite of mine. Not only for the taste but because of the texture of it._ " - He explained as he pulled over a bowl of whipped cream and chocolate syrup-" _However, I've always fancied making my own treats myself. May I make a real treat out of you_?" -He politely asked as he moved the apron aside, admiring her lacy dental floss thong, and kissing her belly button.

Had he added a 'da' at the end of his sentence Aria would have squealed, but Jericho's voice or rather his lack of a thick russian accent would always be the main difference even if his basic voice was like Andrick's, however, the Russian mercenary liked sour things. - " _Only if I can prepare myself some treats after you're done_ " - She teased as he pulled out a wooden spoon and gave her hip a light tap before setting it over her belly so his hands could slide below her to untie her apron.

" _It would be my honor"_ -He said, tossing the apron aside and spreading her legs. This was indeed the sweetest dish he'd had.

Aria curiously watched as he took a big glob of the sugar filled fluff and plopped it on her stomach before spreading it around in a circular motion. The foreigner set the back of her head against the table and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the sticky white substance spreading all over her flat stomach before he rounded it over her breasts to form a strapless topping of frosting before sliding it down her legs. He stopped and slide the spoon behind her knees, playing with the sensitive skin before setting the spoon back into the bowl.

He took a different spoon and began drizzling the chocolate over her body, making surprisingly neat spirals up and around her breasts before putting a small blob where her nipples were. - " _I can't help but want to fill such beautiful canvas"_

" _Quite artistically inspired?_ "- Aria had to give him that, but well, he was the director of a museum so he'd have to be. This was a new difference; Andrick wasn't the most creative guy unless it was to for achieving missions, he could barely draw a terrain map.

" _Hold on now, I'm just getting started._ " - He teased before taking two strawberries and placing the cold fruit slices over her nipples and then making a small mosaic design with some blueberries. His next area of concentration was her lower box, which he decorated by making small swirls before drizzling it on her clit and making her let out a faint groan which made him smirk. - _"I'll beg your pardon"_ \- Jericho said as he gently slipped a finger inside her wet cavern and moved his finger around inside, testing the area before pulling his finger out.

" _Begging is unbefitting_ " - Aria began saying something, but when she felt some rounded cool object slipping into her entrance, she looked down with surprise at seeing him holding a cherry by the stem with his teeth and getting his hand out from between her legs.

He stood up and placed the cherry from his lips to Aria's mouth with a faint kiss. - _"I hope you don't mind me popping your cherry while I'm down here"_ -He teased as he smiled before getting back down and kneeling in front of her cunt-" _Try working the stem into a knot while I have some fun_ " - He got some chocolate on his index finger and then used it on the cherry inside of her lady box before he leaned down to taste his little dessert.

She smirked and let out a chuckle as she began working her tongue inside her mouth to make a knot in the cherry's stem while Jericho held her hips down as he kissed and licked her downstairs, sticking his tongue inside and searching for the stem of the cherry as his tongue pushed inside of her savoring her juices mixed with other sweet flavors.

It took little for Aria to groan and hold onto the edge of the counter. Curious to find out if he could achieve his mission _,_ the skilled merc got the cherry stem out of her mouth to see it noted and held it where he could see it -" _You aren't allowed to eat the cherry without making that knot"_ \- She challenged.

With some motivation on, he managed to somehow work the stem out before biting the tip. He tugged on it but then it snapped and with only the stem remained between his teeth. Tossing it aside he smiled. - " _Sorry, but it seems your cherry is rather deep inside you. Here, let me work it out._ "- He offered, sliding two fingers inside her and gently thrusting them in and out before rolling them in a twisting motion around her walls to get the cherry out. Getting rather excited at the moans she was letting out, he finally gripped the cherry and slid it out, letting it roll onto the floor with a split in it.- _"It seems I've popped your cherry. My apologies but it will make things easier for you_ " - He smiled as he kissed her clit with a little suck before standing up and reaching into his pants to put them down and get himself ready, but when he his hands were gonna reach for her and set her closer to the edge, she pressed her foot against his hand and stopped him.

" _Easier for me_? _How considerate, but I'm not a virgin._ "- Aria decided to tease as means to test his reaction to being reminded that he was a physical copy of someone of her world that the game had created for her.- " _And I've taken your size from back in my world. When I said you are physically identical I meant it in every aspect."_

Jericho set her foot aside and planted himself between her legs. - " _Ah yes, with that fellow that looks like me … I am curious, do I act like that gentleman?_ " - The dodo asked and kneeled again, sliding his tongue over her slit before pushing 3 fingers inside of her. He felt that he had to do his best to prove that he was better for her; not only better than anyone else from this world but also better than her memory of this lad from her world.

" _I'm still figuring that out. You sometimes do, sometimes not_ "- As his fingers caressed her insides, she let out a slight moan. - _"But him looking like you? That's a curious way to want to think about it. Hasn't it occurred to you that the game is what makes you look like him? Another trap set for the foreigner?"_

" _Then my apologies if I exceed your expectations_ " - Jericho teased with a light smile, kissing the crease of her thigh before answering- " _Hm~ I do not believe so. I look like I always had since I've been young"_ \- His tongue traveled along her inner thigh.- _"And if it is the game's design then I am unaware of the matter._ " - Considering how this world was, he didn't doubt that the game was so wicked as to torture foreigners like that. He had never pondered it. The game was the game and even them were mostly unaware of all it entailed.

Aria huffed. -" _Time runs different in Wonderland and a foreigner can keep falling down the rabbit's hole for quite a while. What could be minutes for me during that fall may as well be your entire existence. Once an idea had been tested by the game, it can be replicated if it's deemed so. If having one of the holders look like someone meaningful for the foreigner serves for capturing the outsider, then that would happen again._ "-She twisted a bit under his touch and arched her back - " _But oh well, you do not have that deep sexy accent."_

" _Then wouldn't that mean that I've been waiting for you all my life?_ \- He kissed her crease once more, this time adding a deep suck that kept going until he moved back with an audible 'pop'. Still genuinely smiling he rubbed his hand over her stomach in a gentle massaging manner _\- "And that I'm here just for you?"_

She spoke between gasps. " _Wouldn't, that, be sad?_ "

" _How so? It simply means I've been waiting for a beautiful, smart and stunning woman to appear. I haven't complaints about that._ " -He smoothly answered before his lips latched onto her clit.

Aria hummed in ecstasy. - _"My theory regarding you is that after Blood's appearance was tested, however that was achieved, the game decided to try the same with me._ " -She leaned her head back as he sucked more and with more force while pulling on her clit and sliding a finger inside her to twist around and stretch her more. She moaned, not sure if she the physical sensations felt better than the intellectual realizations. - _"But how can that be if I came after Alice and she had met you before?_ Again, b _ecause time runs different in this place, even among countries. Wonderland had its sight on me way before it brought me in. It had enough time to prepare and sent back an idea that it was experimenting at the moment._ "-She laid panting for a little bit, then she twisted. - _"Ahh...!"_

Pondering her words, he slid another finger inside and began pumping, breathing through his nose and keeping on the deep sucking till she tensed up, almost ready to come. However things were, he looked as himself, simple as that, and right now, they were busy on other priorities.

Suddenly she incorporated and pushed him away before she reached her peak. Before he could say anything, she interrupted with a purr and a cat-like smirk on her face. -" _It's my turn to prepare my own sweet dessert"_

" _You don't need to worry about me. I only want to pleasure you today"_ \- His words being genuine as he gently took her hand and kissed her palm.

" _Who says I care or worry about you? I'm just preparing my own treat_ " - She forced down his clothes and took a hold of his dick to make him sit at the edge of the table where she grabbed the whipped cream and put some of it on his penis, extended it with her finger, and then, with a devious smirk, she set the nozzle of the chantilly between his balls and his cock to unleash a shot of the white smooth substance.

The museum director watched with interest and she made him lean back on the table so his erection was vertical now. with a spoon she began swirling the whipped cream around his pole before she took the chantilly and set the nozzle in his orifice, and then she shot.

He groaned and she grabbed the chocolate syrup to make swirls and lines over the white base, and then, copying his idea, she put a cherry right over the orifice. - _"I think I'll be taking YOUR cherry"_ \- Aria licked her lips and then began licking and sucking between the balls and the shaft, running her tongue up and getting to the tip, where she licked around the cherry and played with it before she engulfed the huge dick in her mouth along with the cherry as she started sucking on her self prepared candy stick. Getting a firm hold of his balls, she spit the cherry aside and began mouthing his post, poking at the entrance with her tongue and using her other hand along the shaft to mix the white cream with the black chocolate.

Jericho sucked in a fast breath and stood up, gently moving away while covering the top of his orifice with a hard pressing thumb to prevent himself from cumming and shakily breathing. -"Ah~ how embarrassing, almost cumming before my lady of the night does. Give me a moment." - Craning his head back, he tried to resist the orgasm.

Aria slapped his hand away and grabbed his dick to give a couple hard strokes while pointing towards herself - _"I'm not gonna let you waste my efforts. Enjoy"_ \- No sooner than she spoke shots of his cum landed on her while she just raised an eyebrow and let on a light smug smirk as he let her milk him this time until he deflated.

Jericho Bermuda rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. - " _How shameful. It seems I will have to make you experience thrice the orgasms for my misdemeanor_ " - He hummed, and pulled her towards him, kissing her neck before lifting her up and forcing her back to bend away from him. Leaning down, he set new strawberries over her mountain peaks, and kissing at her nipples, he began eating the strawberries off them, before licking her breasts clean while she hummed as his tongue softly swirled around her erect nipples, teasing her in a manner of never going near the perky nip and explorating just outside of the sensitive body part. - _"How would you like it, Aria? Tell me what would you like_." -Jericho lightly smiled as he gently laid her down onto the clear part of the counter and kissed her collarbone, thrumming his fingers against her skin as he massaged her sides.- " _Lay on your side for a bit if you would ,darling._ " -He said, turning her onto her side before kissing her hip. His hands slid up her spine and stomach and sensually stroked her body.

" _What makes you think I want anything at all?_ "-She moved her shoulders back to crack her spine and then set her hand on her hip, pushed forward and cracked her low back. - _"What if I like you only because of how you look, mh_?"

" _Then I'm glad that I'm of your liking and I'm satisfying enough for you not to wish anything else._ \- kissing her waist in a ticklish manner, he made her fidget in annoyance at how quick and efficient his answer was, after a brief pause Jericho asked -" _Do I make you happy, Aria?_ ""

" _Happiness is subjective_ " - Her answer was quick, but she had to admit to herself that whatever his looks were, he made her content enough.

" _But do I make you happy enough to want to stay?_ " -Jericho, clearly on his game, got cream on his finger and slipped it inside her backdoor, somewhat pleasantly surprising Aria as he massaged her inner muscles with ease.

Aria let out a noise that was between a moan and a grunt as she twisted on the table. - _"Must you get food on me in so many places?_ "- The white neck merc didn't know if she wanted to stay, but so far she didn't have a reason to leave.

" _I do not want to regret leaving out any part of your body untainted by the sweetness of this morning. That is all"_ \- With a smile Jericho made tight and pumping round motions with his middle finger inside her ass, before sliding his thumb into her vagina and making a petting movement within it. He leaned forward, gently gripping a breast with his other hand and kissed her perky nipple. -" _Are you enjoying your stay in Diamond?"_

" _It's been entertaining"_ \- Aria shifted her pelvis and he pushed his fingers further inside her up to his knuckles. Her current stay in this country wasn't as 'desperate' as her brief stays in the other countries had been. She at least reckoned that.

" _I'm happy I can entertain you"_ \- He got his hand out of her holes in order to get more cream on his fingers when he noticed the butter bar nearby on the counter. With a playful smirk, he grabbed the chilled butter stick and swiftly pushed it slowly into her ass.

Aria yowled at the chilling and weird sensation of the slippery something being pushed inside her.-" _What is that?_ "- She breathed hard and spread her legs some more but he closed them up and pushed the butter stick inside her deeper. Surprising for herself, the normally overly paranoid soldier of fortune didn't kick him away and instead trusted whatever he was doing.

" _Just adding some natural lube"_ \- Jericho smiled and pushed the whole stick inside before pressed her buttocks together so her inner heat would melt the butter. -" _Please roll your hips, honey. You look gorgeous when you do that"_ \- Setting his hand on her hips, he moved her pelvis in a rocking motion as he watched most of the butter trickle out between her legs and near her cunt. He then passed his hand along her bridge to spread the butter all around.

" _What are you trying to do now, Bermuda? Make an aderezo down on me_?- Aria didn't know if be annoyed or not, nor was she sure about his intentions in general, but perhaps this was the perfect moment to find it out. - " _Or is all this a stunt to gain something more out of the foreigner?"_

" _Your real question is if I wanted simply to win the foreigner, is it not? I have a better question, Aria._ "- He snapped his fingers and a big cucumber appeared in his hand. -" _Would you prefer my own member or perhaps a chilled vegetable?"_

" _Im fucking you, Jericho Bermuda. If I wanted a substitute…_ "- She shut up upon realizing her words.

" _Maybe you want both?_ "- Slicking the cucumber on the butter, Jericho pushed it into her backdoor before grabbing the cream to drench his renewed erection in it before sliding his penis right into her womanly tube. Aria tensed at the sudden entrances but smoothly recovered with a labored exhale, pushing back against him as he grabbed her hips. He pushed till he was in balls deep, moving his hips and listening to the squishing sounds of their hot, wet sex organs before he began pumping faster into her.

" _Ahhhhh…_ "-Aria mewed and grabbed onto the counter as he thrusted to adjust her position so her back was horizontal on it. She extended her legs and he grabbed her clit, pinching and twisting it to help get her off. As his thrusting continued, her legs tensed and her toes curled, as the height of her exalted peak finally exploded inside her hot core. She suddenly arched her back, at which Jericho smiled from making her come to a powerful orgasm, briefly pulling himself out to rip the cucumber from her ass and toss it aside so he could get his hard pole into her ass.

Listening to her little yelp of surprise, he began thrusting in her backdoor at a firm and decent pace, hearing the squelching rubbery sounds caused by the melted butter squishing their parts with each entrance he made, which in turn made her moan in response between incomprehensible spanish words. But that wasn't enough for him. Burying himself deep so she was impaled on his shaft, he pulled her towards him and held her by the waist, then carried her with her ass still pinned on his dick towards a nearby chair where he sat at it's edge with her on top and giving him tattooed back, but however interesting that art piece was, he wanted to see her face look at him and maybe NOT see that other lad from her world when she did so.-" _Aria… can you get off for a second?_ "

" _Why?_ "- Already prepared to ride him all the way to her next orgasm she rocked her hips. When he helped her get off him she wasn't exactly pleased.

" _Because I want to look at you._ " - Jericho took her to the table where the ruined cake was and made her lay on it again. Once more he got into her ass but this time not in a sudden surprise, then rather gently he spread her legs in a 'V' shape, and proceeded to make use of his muscles to pull her towards him and lift her up. -" _I'd like to bake a cream pie with you_ " - He looked her in the eyes trying to find answers to questions he couldn't yet form.

" _You already did._ "- Not breaking eye contact, her legs crossed on his back and her arms went behind his neck.

" _Then I'll do so again if you like_ "- He lifted her up and down on him and enjoyed her breasts compressed over his chest. Aria nodded and he lifted, then let gravity take her down on him once more. Her gaze captivated him and her touch enthralled him. Her whole presence engulfed his senses and made the throbbing in his member increase until he couldn't contain the white explosion that came into her, moment when he broke the intense eye contact by closing his eyes as he embraced her tightly and with a grunt unloaded into her core until he was down and started deflating. He then, with faster breaths, set her back down on the table and grabbed her hands to entwine their fingers. -" _Are you comfortable here or is there anything else I need to do to convince you to stay? "_

She very hesitantly opened her mouth to say something. She would have looked away but this time it was him who held her gaze captured. He may look exactly like Andrick Jeloudov had, but at the same time, it was completely different. Instead of answering, she pulled him for a deep kiss on the lips, but when he was beginning to respond it, some noises out of the door interrupted them.

" _Boss! Is everything alright in there? The exposition is going to be opened soon, plus you have to check on the other business and there is an issue at the cemetery about..._ "

Jericho moved back with a sigh and looked between the naked foreigner and the door.

Making his decision and knowing this was the moment for it, he spoke aloud.- _"I'm very busy today. That will have to go on its own. Count til 200 hundred, then come in to clean everything and take the surviving dishes to the exhibition. Have Steward deal with the Cappadocians and Molly to deal with the cemetery for today._ " - He was finally having some time with her, and he better be fast or the upper capable foreigner would take half those jobs in her hands and he wouldn't see her for a while.

As Aria was starting to get up on her own to go away, he lifted her from the table and carried her bridal style towards the bedroom - _"I can walk on my own_ "- She made little to no attempt to make him set her on the ground even when they reached the bedroom and he set her on the bed.

" _I can't let you go until I 'clean my mess', as promised"-_ Jericho took a deep breath, in reality he didn't know how to go forward on what he really wanted to ask, so he simply went on with it. - _"I'd like you to stay."_

" _I already do._ "- She twisted her head to crack her neck.

" _You do, for a job_."- Trying to take advantage of his likeness to his favor, he decided to try speaking with that thick russian accent from the lad of her memories. He had already imitated the accent and voice of that man once, so why not again? Perhaps he just really wanted a copy? well, that was something he could manage. - _"Please stay with me... da?_ "

Aria immediately kicked him hard on the stomach.-" _Don't you dare say 'da_ '!"- She sighted and leaned on the bed to look at the ceiling -" _Seriously. It's not funny. Even I lay the dead rest"_ \- She closed her eyes and after some moments of silence she spoke to change the subject.-" _Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay more… what is your plan?_ "

" _Nothing too challenging for you, I am sure. Why not work as a general manager for the artworks, handling their coming and going through the Museum?"_ \- He suggested while rubbing the back of his head. His idea hadn't been as bright as he'd thought- " _Or perhaps you could try and secure more difficult to find paintings using other methods I cannot?_ " - He proposed with a slight hum. - " _Your grip on the underworld deals is amazingly effective even for me"_

" _I already do that._ "- She had been actually enjoying the job and enjoying having her own faction take the lead on art galleries and cultural expressions. It was refreshing from the other shady and darker stuff she was messing with.

Jericho sat by her side and trailed his hand on her thigh _-"And you also have arranged stuff at the cemetery, made deals for my grounds, consolidated yours, and considerably lessened my work. I feel I'm abusing your talents… can I abuse my good fortune some more and make our relation formal?_ "

Aria cracked open one eye to look in his direction. Her tone was cautious and didn't let on anything. - _"Are you serious?_ "

His hand went to rub her belly _-"I'm as serious as you want me to be._ "

The Lullaby's faction boss huffed and closed her eye again. -" _What if I don't want to be serious?"_

Jericho chuckled -" _Then I just have to be double the serious._ "

Aria sighted and rolled on the bed to reach the night table where she had a lighter, an ashtray and some cigars. She sat at the edge of the bed and lit one. -" _Don't you think a formal relationship is a hassle with all your roles duties?_ "

He came behind her to set his hands on her shoulders and give a small squish to them. _-"Not all all. Why not grant us some probation time?"_

Aria gave a pull to the cigar and expelled the smoke through her nostrils. Since she woke up here in Diamond things had been… easy… well, not easy, but they were fun and challenging without threatening her life constantly. Helping rebuild this country also gave her the possibility to make it change; and working with Jericho Bermuda had allowed her to mess in many stuff due to the various roles he had, and the territory plus powers those involved. He was a nice person if she didn't count the fact that he was a serial role holder killer desperate to be alive. -" _You are aware that having me, a foreigner, here at your side, suffices for you to gain mana energy enough not to disappear? Aren't you trying to win me with 'sweet' sex?_ "- She gave another pull to the cigar.

" _Well, is it such a bad thing?_ " - Jericho asked, hugging her shoulders and coolly slipping the cigar out of her fingers to take a puff for himself.- _"I believe it would be very enjoyable, don't you?_ " -He asked before setting the cigar on the ashtray and rolling back onto the bed while lifting the sheets for her to join him.- " _Come, sweetheart. Sleep with me_." He said, leaving an obvious space for her by his side. - _"If having you around will prevent me from dissapear, then I just have one more reason to dream with you."_

" _I already sleep with you sometimes so stop speaking as if it's something new."_ \- She crawled on the bed towards him and moved his arm to use his bicep as a pillow. Maybe it was morning, but who cared.

" _There you have it, we are just making official what we already do, not much changes unless you want anything to change. All at your pace_ "-Jericho smiled as she came to his side and laid down. Jericho shuffled down a little, kissing her neck while sliding his hand up her shoulder.

" _Getting a little frisky again?_ " -Aria asked with a slight roll of her eyes as Jericho smiled against her skin. - _"You are sticky, y'know?"_

" _I cannot help it. You make my clock race and yearn for your touch_." - He admitted, slowly rolling on top of her while rubbing her body down before grabbing her breasts, gently massaging them. - _"You are sticky and very sweet too"_

Aria sighted and then smiled with calm.- _"I look forward to working with you more from now on, Bermuda._ " - She leaned up and initiating a kiss that he returned with just a small and quick peck over her lips.

" _Likewise, Miss Hadron_." He said with a smile, kissing her cheek with another swift peck before rolling back onto his side on the bed to sleep.

" _Huh? Aren't you going to do more?"_ \- Aria asked while he just smiled in silence all ready to take a nap. Aria blinked owlishly. - ( _ **Was I just played? )-**_ That was a new one. She briefly debated if remain asleep or go take a bath. She chose the later, her mind set on making him clean his mess later.

.

.

* * *

.

 **I hope it was explained how it is that the game evolves and why did this holder got to look like someone the foreigner knew without needing to mess with her head** ** **(like it happened to Aloce thanks to Nightmare)**. If it wasnt, tell me and I'll try to explain it better in the notes.  
**

 **Just a question. Does the text looks too cluncked together? I originally separated paraghaps by adding a dot between lines, should I do that again to make the text better?**

 **If you liked it but are shy you can leave just leave a smiley face of sorts as a review :3  
**

.


End file.
